Kaijojo
by Cireng HD
Summary: Kaizo percaya dan Ejojo menghianatinya. Warning Inside


**.**

 **.**

 **Kaijojo ©** Cireng HD

Ejojo/Kaizo. 3.6k words

 **Warning |** non-baku, Human!Ejojo, College AU, OOC KERAS, humor receh, jangan tanya kenapa judulnya begitu

 **image cover by me**

 **Tidak ada keuntungan materiil yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini**

 _Standard Disclaimer Applied_

* * *

Kaizo menemukan teori baru; perbandingan _fifty-fifty_ berlaku dalam kehidupannya sebagai mahasiswa jurusan seni rupa. Setengah keberuntungannya, ia bisa menghemat uang saku untuk bayar sewa apartemen berkat eksistensi _roommate_ yang bisa diajak sokongan. Setengah lagi kesialannya; _roommate_ nya spesies manusia purba.

Tampangnya okelah, level seni bernilai tinggi hasil karya gen dua orangtuanya. Otot kualitas bintang iklan el-men setara Kaizo karena tiap pagi sebelum berangkat kuliah mereka selalu mampir ke _gym_ dan lari-lari jantan di _treadmill_ sampai membusuk. Badannya juga tinggi. Otot lengan terbentuk indah karena rajin _push up_. Disekitar mata ada coret-coretan merah yang katanya tanda lahir—yang justru menambah poin ketampanan pemuda tersebut. Dan yang paling menawan, rambutnya warna hijau.

Tapi purba tetaplah purba. Makhluk bernama Ejojo itu mengaku kalau masa kecilnya dihabiskan dengan mandi di sungai. Ciprat-cipratan dengan teman sambil cekikikan mempertontonkan bokong kenyal yang menggiurkan. Iya, menggiurkan untuk ditampar dan mencetak bekas kemerahan. Ejojo yang baru mengenal alat pancuran mandi saat pertamakali memasuki kamar sewaan mereka langsung girang kesetanan. Seharian dihabiskan dengan mengutak-atik alat pancuran dan membuka-tutup keran dengan raut bahagia dan kokoro fuwa fuwa dibanding membantu Kaizo merapikan barang. Kaizo hanya bisa elus dada lalu menenggelamkan kepala Ejojo ke dalam bak.

Hari ini malam Minggu. Tugas sudah rampung dan mereka luang. Keduanya sama-sama berada dalam kondisi duduk malas di atas sofa sambil ngangkang di depan tv dan sedang merenungi kehidupan. Perut roti sobek keduanya berkompetisi sedari tadi, mengeluarkan bunyi keroncongan bergantian secara konstan membentuk harmoni.

"Jo, aku laper. Hari ini giliranmu masak." Kaizo berucap malas sambil ngupil.

"Zo, aku mager. Makan aja sisaan sambal petai tadi pagi."

Kaizo mendadak mual.

"Empat hari terakhir perutku isiannya itu terus, njing. Jangan coba-coba nularin _fetish_ -mu ke orang lain deh," upilnya dilempar dalam gerakan jari menyentil, tapi gagal kena Ejojo.

Ejojo protes, "Jangan sebut istilah mesum macam _fetish_ dong! Kau aja yang nggak tau keagungan dan keindahan dan keseksian tanaman petai! APALAGI KALAU DICABEIN!". Jangan salahkan Ejojo karena lupa menggunakan istilah 'disambal' sehingga kalimatnya terkesan ambigu.

"ITU YANG NAMANYA MESUM, GEBLEG!"

Tawuran verbal dilanjutkan dengan aktifitas cakar-cakaran, diselingi Kaizo yang menyumpahi figur _gundam_ koleksi Ejojo yang seenak pantatnya diberi nama Petai dan Sambal, dan Ejojo yang menghina hobi mesum Kaizo mengkoleksi celana renang. Rekaman kartun Marsupilami terabaikan begitu saja, setelah sebelumnya mereka sibuk berdebat tentang apa makanan macan yang bisa membuat ekornya panjang. Ejojo di tim sayuran dan Kaizo di tim kacang-kacangan yang menimbulkan _civil war_ tidak penting karena sebenarnya macan itu karnivora. Tapi fakta penting semacam Marsupilami sebenarnya bukan macan juga terlupakan begitu saja.

 **Pet!**

Tiba-tiba mati lampu. Hening sejenak sebelum pekikan seriosa Kaizo menggelora di seisi ruangan. Ejojo langsung pura-pura budeg, menganggap kalau itu hanya suara makhluk gaib yang tidak sepatutnya didengar. Ejojo lalu membawa tubuhnya bangkit dari sofa untuk mencari lilin dan Kaizo yang teriakannya belum tandas langsung mendekap erat pinggang Ejojo sambil memohon dramatis dengan mimik melankolis. Sia-sia, sebenarnya, karena Ejojo tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dalam keadaan gelap.

"Jangan pergiii!"

"Daku _harus_ , Kaizo."

"Jangan tinggalkan hamba!"

"Daku harus mencari cahaya tuk menerangi kegelapan di dunia kita, Kaizo."

"Ejojo, ingatkah janji engkau tuk tak pergi dari sisi hamba?"

"Kaizo plis, udahan deh dramanya." Ejojo menyeret badannya untuk menjauh tetapi Kaizo ngotot menahannya.

"EJOJOOOOOOO!"

"BERISIK"

 **DUAK.**

Bogem Ejojo mendarat cantik di suatu tempat yang diyakininya merupakan areal wajah Kaizo. Tapi ia sama sekali tak mendengar suara pria itu mengaduh.

"Suara apaan tuh?" justru objek sasaran pukulan bertanya bingung.

"Heh? Bukannya aku nonjok wajahmu, ya?"

"SIALAN KAU"

Ejojo terdiam sebentar, "Tunggu, kalau bukan kau, terus yang aku tonjok siapa?"

Keduanya diam. Cukup lama. Saking lamanya Kaizo sempat-sempatnya bersin. Lalu mereka saling pandang dalam kegelapan, sebelum akhirnya menjerit hina bersama-sama, lari tunggang-langgang dan jatuh tersungkur bersamaan sampai akhirnya berhasil keluar dari kamar apartemen—masih tetap menjerit nista—dan mengungsi ke kamar sebelah di tempat Fang, mahasiswa jurusan keperawatan yang lebih muda dari mereka dua tahun, yang menyambut kedatangan keduanya dengan raut bingung. Dipikirnya ada kebakaran tapi dirinya tak sempat bertanya karena ikut-ikutan panik.

Kondisi kamar si junior sudah dilengkapi lilin di beberapa spot sehingga Kaizo bisa sedikit lebih tenang. Ejojo sebenarnya tidak takut gelap seperti _partner_ nya, tapi kejadian tadi masih membuatnya _shock_ berat. Ini lebih mengejutkan daripada ketika ia mendapati Kaizo dalam posisi berjongkok di atas meja makan kayu dan hanya menggunakan boxer, sedang mengais kotak bekas sereal kosong pada suatu pagi, dalam keadaan setengah tidur dengan tananan _bedhair_ liar dan mengaku sedang mencari hadiah mainan berbentuk aliennya.

"Kak, tadi di sebelah berisik sekali. Ada apa?" Fang ikut duduk bersila tanpa canggung di sekitar meja, bergabung dengan dua seniornya yang masih diam saja.

"Oh, tadi ada setan yang kena tonjok Ejojo" jawab Kaizo dengan nada datar.

Fang seketika batuk radang.

Ejojo bergerak tiba-tiba dengan gestur mengangkat kepala, bukti sudah tersadar dari lamunannya. Sekotak susu stroberi yang disediakan Fang disedot tidak sabaran dan menimbulkan bunyi ' _glek_ ' brutal saat ditelan. Kaizo menegur dengan gerak menepuk lengan Ejojo. Yang ditepuk nyengir kuda.

"Btw, mati lampunya lama nggak ya?" ujar Ejojo basa basi, terlepas penuh dari kondisi _shock_.

"Oh, udah balik, Jo? Semoga gak lama, takutnya nanti setan yang kau tonjok ngutuk kita."

"Jangan diingetin lagi kampret"

Fang terkekeh, lalu terdiam saat bunyi sumbang ' _kyuruuuuukkkk_ 'mengudara.

"Ah.."

Kaizo dan Ejojo ngakak canggung. Fenomena dahsyat yang memacu adrenalin mereka sampai mampus itu meningkatkan hasrat lapar stadium lanjut dan mencapai puncaknya di kamar Fang. Keduanya langsung memasang tampang nahan berak. Ejojo pura-pura ngafal teks proklamasi dan Kaizo pura-pura mati. Berharap mereka tega membenturkan tempurung belakang kepala Fang ke dinding terdekat agar si junior itu mendadak amnesia.

Lalu Fang yang tersenyum geli mengeluarkan sekantung makanan cepat saji dari bawah meja.

"Tadinya buat Boboiboy sama Ocho, tapi katanya mereka gajadi mampir. Kakak-kakak makan aja," ucapnya sambil tersenyum polos.

Kaizo dan Ejojo menghentikan aktifitas palsunya dan langsung bergerak menyembah dan menciumi kaki Fang.

Keduanya menggerogoti dan melahap hamburger keju pemberian Fang dengan ekspresi bahagia plus aliran air mata. Mereka bersyukur, diberi tuhan rezeki berupa junior unyu yang baik hati dan perhatian. Kalau bisa, Kaizo ingin menandatangani kontrak kawin dengan Ejojo dan mengadopsi Fang sebagai anak.

Lupakan. Kaizo baru ingat mereka sama-sama berbatang.

.

.

.

Hamburger sudah tandas hanya bersisa bungkusan, mereka sudah berkali-kali adu panco dan main kartu tiga ronde dimana Kaizo selalu kalah dan karena bosan mereka mulai menyusun kartu itu jadi menara dan ketika kaki Ejojo tiba-tiba menyenggol kaki meja, menara mereka jatuh dan lilin yang ikut tumbang kemudian membakar kartu-kartu itu beserta taplak meja berbahan plastik.

" **UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Kepanikan yang memuncak di kepala masing-masing sang pemuda membuat Kaizo meraih kotak susu stroberi ukuran seliter milik Fang dan menumpahkannya ke titik api, sementara Fang memilih memadamkan api menggunakan timpukan jaketnya dan Ejojo yang tidak terpikir apa-apa malah meniup-niup api tersebut secara manual disusul hujan lokal.

Ketiganya bernapas lega ketika tidak ada lagi api yang membakar dan hanya menyisakan permukaan meja gosong dan taplak bolong ditengah dengan bekas kehitaman.

"Ungg, maaf Fang. Nanti kita ganti deh," Ejojo garuk-garuk kepala.

"Nggak apa-apa kak," Fang terkekeh dan mengambil lilin baru dari pojokan ruangan.

Setelah keadaan tenang, ketiganya menghela napas bersamaan sambil menopang dagu, sama-sama mengeluhkan listrik yang padam terlalu lama. Kaizo sempat heran kenapa pemilik apartemen tidak menyalakan daya alternatif, tapi ia tidak bertanya karena malas menggerakkan mulut. Keadaan gelap tidak membuatnya terlalu takut lagi karena hadirnya dua orang teman dan sebatang lilin.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Fang tiba-tiba membuka suara,

"Kak Kaizo sama kak Ejojo kenal sejak kapan? Kok rasanya keren gitu, duo pujangga kampus ternyata temen deket yang tinggal seapartemen.." pandangan Fang yang menerawang terasa sangat tidak penting di mata Kaizo dan Ejojo.

"Kok kesannya kayak kami diam-diam homo yha?" Ejojo komentar asal.

Kaizo mendengus, "Orangtua kami cuma kebetulan saling kenal, terus karena satu universitas yaudah nyewa apartemen bareng biar hemat."

Ejojo menggeleng lambat-lambat, lalu tersenyum simetris bak kasanova bertabur efek bunga, "Nggak gitu, Zo. Kita bersama itu sudah takdir sejak embrio. Percayalah, pertemuan kita ini skenario yang direncanakan tuhan, aku yakin engkau takkan mau berpisah dariku dan kita akan selalu bersama…"

" **HOEK"** Kaizo yang mendadak pening menendang kasar lutut Ejojo setelah kotak susu stroberi membuncah berhamburan terkena bobot genggamannya. Sumpah dirinya jijik, Ejojo memang seorang pemuda berpredikat tukang gombal karena mungkin ketika di kampung dirinya sering dikasih tontonan sinetron tapi sekali dipraktekkan pada Kaizo, kata-katanya membuat bulu kuduk Kaizo menegang. Andai dirinya mualaf, Kaizo sudah solat taubat lalu istighfar dan jadi ustad. Terus Ejojo dirukiyah, supaya setannya keluar semua. Dan akhirnya Kaizo pun berhasil menyelamatkan dunia. Tamat.

Fang tertawa renyah, lalu menenggak kalsium perisa stroberi yang sempat terkacangi.

"Oh, iya, aku baru ingat, waktu pertamakali masuk kuliah, kakak berdua sempat terkenal juga kan ya? Kak Ejojo suka bolos karena sibuk gaet cewek banyak-banyak, terus Kak Kaizo juga suka bolos karena sering berkelahi diluar sekolah. Aku dengar, walau lawannya banyak kakak tetap menang sendirian. Ah, terus kalian jadi anak baik dan sama-sama jadi pujangga cewek kampus semenjak dijinakkan Halilintar."

Kaizo dan Ejojo membatu mendengar celotehan bocah berambut kulit durian ungu, dan merasakan panah imajiner menancap keras di ulu dada. Keduanya menjerit nelangsa dan meraung naas dalam hati tatkala mengingat masa lalu mereka sebagai berandal dan justru baru jinak ketika menghadapi junior mereka yang notabene seangkatan dengan Fang.

"Aku ditantang kelahi terus, kalau kutolak nanti nggak jantan. Bukan salahku."

"Hei, kan bukan laki-laki namanya kalau nggak pandai menyenangkan hati wanita. Lagipula aku udah tobat, cuman masih dikejar-kejar saja."

Fang menghapal instan kalau keduanya akan sama-sama _denial_ ketika dituduh ini-itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong setelah lulus, kakak-kakak mau melakukan apa?" Fang bertanya antusias, bukti ia mengagumi kedua senior yang begitu keren dimatanya itu. Ia ingin mengorek informasi sedalam-dalamnya untuk kemudian dipamer pada teman sekelas, mumpung objek kekagumannya sedang dalam radius yang bisa diraih.

"Pindah apartemen baru, cari kerja di perusahaan besar yang mengandalkan ilmuku, jadi orang kaya terus menikah dengan wanita yang tidak bisa memasak sambal petai." Kaizo menyembur jawaban jujur dengan nada datar yang membuat Fang tercengang.

"Eeeehh? Mau pindah apartemen? Nanti kita nggak bisa main sama-sama dan karaokean lagi, memangnya Kaizo tidak sedih harus berpisah denganku?" Ejojo senyum lawak.

"Demi Tuhan, aku bersyukur. Percayalah."

"EEEEEHHH? Kalau kangen dengan masakan sambal petaiku, gimana?"

"Nggak bakal. Stok yang kau beri sebagai menu selama berbulan-bulan sudah cukup jadi persediaan. Aku sampai yakin kalau nafasku dan nafasmu di _fusion_ bakal bisa membunuh seekor gajah Afrika. Aku nggak butuh lagi." Kaizo senyum penuh kemenangan, dibalas tangisan keras yang keluar dari Ejojo saat tubuhnya mulai bergelanyut di punggung lebar Kaizo.

Kaizo berdecak, "Minggir, monyet!"

"Kaizo kedjaam hiqs"

"Kau jangan nangis di bahuku! Ilermu najis _mugholadoh_! Kau pikir bersiin baju pakai air tujuh kali disambangi tanah sekali itu nggak repot?!"

"HUWEEEEEEEE"

Entah kenapa Fang menepuk-nepuk tangan senang macam anak bayi melihat tingkah laku dua seniornya.

Tubuh Ejojo dilempar tanpa kasihan ke tempat asalnya, dirinya mengaduh kemudian memberi seingai termanis sambil bersuara 'ehehehe' renyah, lalu keduanya adu jotos dan tendang-tendangan macam bocah berebut layangan. Dilanjutkan dengan kegiatan saling mencaci dan sesi bongkar aib. Ejojo terbahak senang dan Kaizo sibuk meracau kesal. Tepukan tangan Fang makin heboh disusul suara tawa kecil. Rasanya kalau kamarnya ramai terus seperti ini asik juga, coba saja listrik mati terus. Ah, tapi nanti bisa-bisa yang terbakar bukan cuma mejanya saja.

"Lalu, kalau kak Ejojo bagaimana?"

Aktifitas rutin keduanya otomatis berhenti ketika pertanyaan itu dilayangkan. Pemuda rambut hijau yang selalu membantah ketika dijuluki 'Kutu Kuda Liar' oleh Kaizo itu menjepit dagunya dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk, bergumam pelan dengan pandangan menerawang ke arah langit-langit kamar.

"Hmmmm… kalau bisa aku akan bertekad terus mengekori Kaizo sampai mati,"

"Setidaknya aku bisa tenang kalau kau mati duluan, ya kan? Kau tinggal kubuat mampus saja berarti."

"Akan terus kuhantui setiap hari."

"Nanti kutendang, lalu kuhamili."

"HAHA—kau terlalu polos, Kaizo-kun. Jangan kebanyakan internetan. Laki-laki tidak bisa hamil, apalagi yang sudah jadi arwah dan kau juga tid—UWAAAAAA APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

Ejojo yang wajahnya baru disembur isi dari kotak susu stroberi lewat mulut Kaizo kontan menjerit dan refleks melempar jauh wajah super geli Kaizo dengan satu gerakan telapak tangan lebarnya. Sang pelaku tindak kriminal barusan tergelak naas, menggebuk-gebuk nafsu permukaan meja yang hangus lalu mengusap sebulir air di ekor matanya. Ngakaknya bahagia sekali sampai rasanya Kaizo ingin _headbang_ ke dinding, melihat Ejojo yang terus-terusan menggaruk permukaan wajahnya dengan beringas ke permukaan karpet dibawah kaki.

Fang dilema antara ingin ikut tertawa atau merasa kasihan, jadi dirinya memilih menyimak saja drama berbau S&M di depannya ini.

"Eh, Fang, kamu jurusan keperawatan ya kan? Kenapa nggak kedokteran saja? Kamu kan orangnya pintar," tanya Kaizo, yang faktanya sudah mengenal Fang sejak bangku SMA.

Mendadak ekspresi Fang berubah meredup, senyumnya hilang digantikan bibir yang mengerucut unyu.

"Salah daftar jurusan, kak. Tahun depan aku akan tes lagi masuk kedokteran."

"He? Ngulang setahun lagi dong nanti?"

Fang terkekeh pahit, lalu pipi Kaizo mendadak dihantam siku Ejojo yang memotong kalimat protesan Kaizo dengan gerak kepala menggeleng, mengisyaratkan _'jangan gitu, nggak baik'_ padanya. Kaizo manyun dan meminta maaf.

Lalu hening. Yang terdengar hanya suara Ejojo yang sempat menguap panjang.

"Eh, Fang, kamu doyan susu stroberi? Perasaan stoknya banyak amat deh, kalau dijualin bisa beli watercolor k*i nih," Kaizo memperhatikan kotak-kotak susu stroberi di atas meja dan gunungan lainnya di tempat sampah, ditambah lagi Fang bilang masih banyak di dalam kulkas.

Fang ngangguk antusias, " _FETISH_ KAK! Rasanya aku nggak tenang kalau dirumah nggak ada minimal selusin kotak susu!" kedua tangannya dikepal erat dan pandangannya lurus ke atas, terus bentuk wajahnya juga raut bangga. Kaizo heran.

"OOOHHHH, AKU PAHAM!" Ejojo yang mendadak semangat bergabung, merangkul pundak juniornya dan ikut-ikutan mengepal tangan.

"Aku juga merasakannya, Fang. Percayalah. Susu stroberi buatmu itu bagaikan sambal petai buatku. Aaaaahhh, akhirnya aku punya sekutu—"

Kaizo _facepalm_.

"Jo, kau mengaku juga akhirnya kalau itu memang _fetish_ ,huh?"

"Nanti aku akan sering-sering mampir kesini bawa sambal petai, Fang! Kita rayakan kebahagiaan ini HAHAHAHAHA" khotbah Ejojo tanpa mengindahkan ucapakan Kaizo.

"Iya kak! Nanti kusiapkan susu stroberi banyak-banyak sampai mabuk—"

Rasanya Kaizo ingin men _double -attack_ dua orang didepannya yang sedang saling merangkul dan terbahak bersama itu. Tidak, dirinya tidak merasa terasingkan. Sama sekali. Hanya kesal saja. Itu bukan merupakan dosa besar jadi tidak apa-apa.

"Kalian, hentikan." Kaizo menopang dagu malas.

"Oh, maaf, kamu nggak punya apa-apa sih jadi gak bisa gabung pfft" Ejojo menyeringai lebar sampai sepasang manik merahnya menyipit.

"APA KAU BILANG?!" Kaizo siap melemparkan kotak susu kosong terdekat ke wajah Ejojo sebelum dihentikan Fang.

Keduanya ribut lagi. Tonjok-tonjokkan sembari berteriak melengking. Lalu tertawa-tawa dan saling menghina. Ditambah lagi gampar-gamparan. Fang tidak paham kenapa kelakuan dua senior yang ketika di kampus itu begitu tenang dan _cool_ dan tidak banyak tingkah yang membuat hati para wanita dag-dig-dug jeder itu begitu barbar pada satu sama lain ketika sampai di rumah. Tiap kali bertemu harus ada agenda berantem dulu. Tidak bisakah mereka berdiskusi soal tugas tanpa membuat tetangga-tetangga lain pening sampai kebal saking seringnya bising.

"Ah!" Kaizo memekik tiba-tiba, membuat Ejojo dan Fang menoleh bersamaan ke sumber suara.

"Aku pengen pipis… Jo, temenin dong."

"Ogah."

"Ha?! Kau tega biarin aku pipis gelap-gelapan sendirian?!"

"Nanti ada yang nemenin kok," Ejojo menyeringai menakuti.

"EJOJO!"

Fang terbahak, "Kak, kamar mandinya dekat situ. Tapi pintunya nggak bisa tertutup terlalu rapat dan dikunci dari dalam, jadi minta tolong kak Ejojo saja buat pegangin dari luar."

Kaizo mengangkat alis, "Terus, selama ini kamu make kamar mandinya gimana dong?"

"Tinggal kunci pintu kamar saja, aku kan tinggal sendirian."

"Kau dengar, Jo? Ayo sini temeninnn!"

"Eeehhh—"

Kaizo menarik-narik tangan Ejojo yang tubuhnya bergerak impuls mengikuti tarikan lengan kirinya. Ejojo mengaduh keras karena terus digeret tanpa ampun dan tidak digubris karena Kaizo mengaku level kebeletnya sudah mencapai puncak. Gerak kakinya berderap tidak sabaran macam mau diterkam beruang. Kalimat penenang yang dikeluarkan Ejojo justru didamprat erangan Kaizo yang makin mengeras.

"Woi, aku bisa jalan sendiri—"

"BIAR CEPAT, BEGO, KEADAANKU INI DARURAT!"

"Jangan teriak-teriak juga, sayang."

Gerak agresif Kaizo berhenti otomatis macam seseorang menekan tombol _pause_. Kepalanya menoleh patah-patah ke belakang, mencari rupa pemuda jangkung yang sedang menyeringai menggoda. Caranya menghentikan Kaizo dengan ucapan seduktif boleh juga. Pergelangannya yang tadi digamit kuat terlepas cepat. Kaizo menjauhkan wajahnya sampai belakang bahu dengan raut ngeri.

"Ap—"

"Tuh kamar mandinya, katanya kebelet,"

Gerak mata Kaizo mengikuti arah jari Ejojo yang menunjuk poin ke pintu hijau yang tak tertutup rapat. Dirinya langsung bergerak cepat, memasukin ruang gelap yang hanya disinari sebatang lilin.

"Pegang pintunya, ya! Kau jangan ngintip!"

"Siapa sudi idih."

"Brengsek."

"Mau kutinggal, hm?"

"IYA MAAF, JANGAN."

Ejojo tergelak, lalu menahan kenop pintu agar Kaizo di dalam tak terlihat wujudnya. Dirinya menunggu cukup lama.

Apa Kaizo sekalian pup ya? Rasa-rasanya untuk ukuran anak laki-laki, kencing tidak akan makan waktu selama ini. Perasaannya macam menunggu mantan pacarnya dandan kelamaan di toilet wanita cuma untuk beli es potong di depan kampus. Puh, tingkat tampang abang tukang jualnya saja jaraknya berjuta vokal dari tampang Ejojo. Musti banget gitu, tampil secantik-cantiknya di depan orang yang bukan pacar? Ejojo gondok sendiri. Tanpa sadar dirinya masih gagal _move on_. Padahal objek yang sedang dinostalgiakan sudah punya dua selingkuhan.

Samar, semakin besar, Ejojo mendengar erang desah yang tampak sangat tersiksa dari dalam.

"HNN—"

Ejojo membatu.

"UHHNGGG—"

"HHHNNGGGGHH—"

"HNNNGGGGMMMFFFFFHH—"

 _Plung._

Ejojo membatu pangkat dua.

Itu—apa? _Plung_? Suara ee jatuh? Ee Kaizo barusan jatuh? _Plung_? Kenapa suara barusan terdengar macam penghinaan sekali di telinga Ejojo?

"Zo.." baritonnya memanggil nama sosok pemuda di dalam kamar mandi.

"HNGGG—" dibalas dengan erangan tertahan.

"Kaizo.."

"HNNNNGGGGHH—"

"Kaizo sayang.."

"HUEK"

Kali ini kepala Ejojo yang mundur sampai ke belakang bahu. Rautnya menampakkan isi kepalanya yang belum selesai mencerna situasi. Apa-apaan ini. Setelah suara _plung_ dan erang tersiksa, disusul suara keluarnya isi perut—Kaizo muntaber? Atau hamil?

Nggak, yang pasti bukan pilihan yang kedua.

Mendadak Ejojo merasa geli. Cengir jenakanya ditutup pakai telapak tangan, pintu hijau itu dikuncinya dari luar. Bukan, bukan mau kabur. Ia cuma mau menyimak kondisi temannya di dalam tanpa harus bersusah payah _multitasking_ sambil menahan pintu saja. Dan gelak tawa yang susah payah ditahan terdengar keluar secara samar dari balik telapak tangan Ejojo saat Kaizo kembali ngeden cantik.

 _Ya ampun,_ pikir Ejojo, _kupikir suara-suara aneh di kamar selama ini karena apartemen ini terkutuk rupanya asalnya dari Kaizo pffft_ —

Ejojo geli setengah mati, tidak tahan dengan hasrat mengggelitik untuk terbahak keras-keras yang terus coba dikurungnya agar Kaizo di dalam tidak terganggu. Permukaan dinding dihantam kuat dan cepat berkali-kali oleh pukulan genggamannya saking tidak tahannya. Suara-suara yang dibuat Kaizo di dalam menebar benih sakit jiwa pada Ejojo. Tapi ia tidak keberatan. Toh, dirinya justru dibuat bahagia.

 _Plung._

Lalu Ejojo mendadak diam.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA—"

Diamnya Ejojo berganti jadi heran, akibat teriakan panjang Kaizo dari dalam. Pekikan barusan buat apa? Ee jatuh kenapa histeris? Kenapa Kaizo musti menangisi sesuatu yang memang sudah seharusnya terjadi?

Dan kebingungannya musnah saat Kaizo melanjutkan teriakan;

"JOOOOOO LILINNYA NYEMPLUNG KE DALAM BAAAAAAAAKKKKK!"

Dan suara tawa Ejojo membuyar berceceran tatkala mendengar sabda penting Kaizo.

Lalu ia mendengar bunyi keras siraman air berkali-kali ketika menghantam permukaan keramik, suara _geledak geledug,_ suara jatuhnya gayung yang menggelinding dan suara bedebam keras yang diyakininya berasal dari Kaizo yang terjungkang efek panik berlebih—semuanya diselingi jeritan membahana Kaizo. Pemuda dalam kondisi sakaratul maul tersebut sampai di depan pintu, mencoba menarik kenop tapi pintunya terkunci.

Sialnya, Ejojo belum peka dan masih tertawa.

Pintu digedor nafsu berlebih Kaizo dari dalam. Kenopnya ditarik-tarik dan diputar kasar. Ditendang berkali-kali. Dihantam tubuh Kaizo yang jantungan hampir mati. Lututnya kelewat lemas sampai rasanya akan lepas.

Sementara Ejojo diluar merasa pinggangnya akan terbang saking ngakaknya.

"EJOJO BUKAAAAAAAAAA—"

Dirinya sudah peka dan memilih melanjutkan tawa. Biarlah Kaizo terkencing-kencing di dalam yang penting kebahagiaan fana ini masih belum sirna. Biarlah setelah Kaizo keluar nanti, dirinya akan tergeletak sembarang di tengah jalan raya dalam kondisi menunggu jemputan nyawa. Biarlah, terjadilah. Ejojo terima karena semua ini setimpal.

Fang yang bingung kenapa keributannya makin mendahsyat dari dosis normal lantas menyusul keduanya, dan meneriakkan 'eeeeeeeeehhhh—' panjang begitu menemukan sosok Ejojo yang bergulingan di lantai sambil ngakak geli sementara pintu kamar mandi yang dikunci dari luar digedor keras.

"Kak—"

Ejojo yang tawanya mulai tak bersuara dan perut keram saking gelinya pun _headbang_ ke pintu kamar mandi hijau, dibalas gedoran dari dalam seolah menantang untuk kompetisi. Fang berasa melihat ilusi kamarnya jadi panggung konser dadakan, yang isinya hanya bunyi gedebukan dan suara nestapa sang vokalis yang macam kurang oksigen.

Bahaya. Kalau dibiarkan lebih lama lagi, pintu kamar mandinya yang sudah _error_ bisa tambah hancur. Fang mungkin tidak akan kaget kalau mendadak pintunya lepas dan dilempar terbang ke luar jendela. Tidak, ia tidak mau ada furnitur lain yang qoit ulah dua manusia tampan di depannya ini.

"KAKAK BERDUA HENTIKAN DONG!"

Lalu _pause_. Ejojo mengangkat kedua tangan lalu tiarap macam bocah ketahuan mencuri gula-gula. Kaizo di dalam entah bagaimana, setelah dikurung dalam kondisi gelap gulita ulah temannya. Barangkali ia tinggal nama.

Fang lantas membuka kuncinya, dan saat daun pintu didorong ke dalam, dirinya disambut sosok tegap Kaizo yang lemas dan berwajah kosong, bahunya ditubruk mati oleh Kaizo yang tak sadarkan diri. Fang kaget sampai terbatuk, sempat melihat nyawa imajiner keluar dari mulut Kaizo. Tangannya refleks menahan tubuh sang senior yang tak bergerak barang satu sentipun, lalu melipirkan mata ke arah Ejojo yang masih melongo.

' _kak-ejojo-bertanggung-jawablah-ini-ulahmu'_ terlukis kentara di raut junior unyu yang mendadak gahar. Ejojo menelan ludah lalu meraih dari dekapan Fang tubuh Kaizo yang kesadaran pemiliknya entah berada dimana. Pasang mata Kaizo tinggal putihnya saja, saliva mengalir di sudut kiri mulut yang menganga.

 _Ah, ini, kalau dia sadar, mati aku.._

Lampu menyala pada detik selanjutnya. Fang bersorak dan berlari ke ruang depan untuk meniupi lilin sementara Ejojo masih sakaw dan galaw memikirkan bagaimana nasibnya nanti saat pria yang sedang pingsan di dalam dekapannya ini sadarkan diri.

Yang penting tadi dirinya sempat bahagia lah..

.

.

.

Hari ini malam Senin. Fang beserta penghuni apartemen lain sama-sama berada dalam kondisi duduk tenang di atas sofa masing-masing dan sedang menikmati kedamaian. Pasalnya, duo kombi yang biasanya sedang ramai kali ini sunyi macam kandang harimau mati. Keduanya sama-sama sedang perang dingin, dimana Kaizo masih murka berat padahal ia telah men- _slamdunk_ Ejojo dari lantai atas apartemen dan Ejojo yang masih merasa bersalah ingin membiarkan Kaizo tenang dulu tanpa mengajak bicara.

Hum hum.

Sesekali seperti ini bagus juga.

.

.

* * *

.

Tapi, bersamaan, dalam benak semua orang, kondisi kehilangan keributan mereka rasanya sepi juga.

 _Cepat-cepatlah berbaikan ya._

.

 **end.**

* * *

A/N;

Entah gimana saya nganggep Kaizo dan Human!Ejojo bakal jadi brotp favorit. Serasa liat Kuroo dan Bokuto dari fandom voli—bedanya mereka alien.

Berhubung ini College AU, maaf kalau kurang berasa natural karena saya sendiri masih bocah SMP /cri

Ngomong-ngomong terima kasih buat yang udah review di fanfik saya yang sebelumnya LOL. Yang ini juga masih seputar kamar mandi sih jadi semoga terhibur wkwk.

 **Boleh dong kasih review nya? ^^**

 ***todong piso* XDD**


End file.
